Intertwined Souls: Story One
by Amonae
Summary: The young Gundam pilots have MORE than enough trouble on their hands, now they have to work out relationships too! (1x2, 3x4)


Intertwined Souls: Story One  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I gazed out through the rain drenched window with deep cobalt eyes, watching the raindrops glide down the clear glass pane. I ran over the questions again and again through my head about why I could not feel emotion, why it hurt me so, before running my fingers through my dark hair.  
  
"Why…?"  
  
The doorbell rang throughout the entire house as I edged off of the cream-colored couch and slowly made my way to the front door. I un-locked the door before pulling it open.  
  
"Hey ya Hee-chan! Mind if I stay here for a while?" There he stood. The reason for all my pain was standing there in my doorway. His braided brown hair was soaked through from the rain while his usual black outfit had suffered the same fate.  
  
I moved aside so the young teen could let himself in.  
  
"hey! Great to see you again Heero! Long time no see! Could you get me a towel? I'm freezing here."  
  
I nodded and left to retrieve a towel from the hall closet. He had no idea. No idea as to what pain was coursing through my veins, no idea as to why we hadn't seen each other for those long two years. I returned shortly, finding the braided teen examining my entranceway. I tossed the towel at him, staring as he rubbed the towel on his light brown hair, his arms, his legs, his face.  
  
He looked up at me with those deep amethyst eyes, and only then did I realize I was staring. I quickly turned away from the memorizing amethyst eyes and sighed deeply. The braided walked closer to me, a concerned expression in his eyes. Those eyes. I couldn't stand then to be so close, yet so out-of-reach. It was as if the glimmer in his eyes were taunting me, knowing I would never get close…  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I looked at him in the eyes, those deep cobalt eyes. Like pools of death, void of any feeling. I searched his face for some sign of what may be wrong, but found nothing.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" I was serious, otherwise I would not have used his full name. He just turned the cold eyes away and refused to speak. I sighed before putting a hand behind my head. "We're never going to catch up this way…" Still, I received no reply. "Heero?" My voice quivered with worry. What had happened? Couldn't he open up to someone, just this once? Silence. I couldn't stand the silence. I waited for a reply and realized there wouldn't be one. "Listen up Heero! Either we talk now, or I go right back out that door!" The reply I received wasn't anything like I expected. The cobalt eyes were looking at me again, but this time, they were filled with fear and worry, almost like the world would end if I walked out that door…  
  
"We'll talk…"  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
His cheerful voice droned on and on. I couldn't hear his words, for I was lost in my own thoughts. Instead, I gazed at his face with a glazed expression. He still didn't understand.  
  
"Yo! Heero! You listening?!"  
  
He snapped me out of my thoughts and continued on. I just continued staring at his face. My eyes lingered downwards to his shirt, through which I could see the outline of his well-built muscles. My eyes continued to linger slowly downwards, but again, I was interrupted.  
  
"Hee-chan! You're not listening at all!"  
  
This time when he spoke he had caught me staring but quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying, you and Relena an item?" I was shocked by his question and he noticed this greatly. "Ah… Never were, were you?"  
  
I replied by shaking my head and asking a question of my own. "What about you and Hilde?" It was difficult to keep my voice from cracking, seeing as I had not spoken in some time.  
  
"Oh… It didn't work out… We're just friends now," he replied, blushing slightly at my question. I didn't have much time to ponder for he interrupted my thoughts with yet another question. "So is it okay if I stay here for about a week? The shuttle doesn't leave until next Tuesday…"  
  
I pondered his question. "Sure. But why are you here in the first place?"  
  
He seemed to turn a bit pink at the question." You know, to say hi…"  
"For a week?" I looked at him, his amethyst eyes avoiding mine.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I got stuck here because my flight was delayed."  
  
I shook my head exasperatedly. He would keep avoiding giving me the answer until he was ready. "I have a mission from Dr. J. I have to leave in about an hour. Will you be all right here by yourself?" I mentally kicked myself. I must have sounded too worried because he quickly replied.  
  
"I'll go with you! Two heads are better than one!"  
I sighed. "Fine. But don't get yourself killed."  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
We were both infiltrating an OZ base. They were producing mobile suits so we both posed as OZ soldiers to slip past security.  
  
"Hey Hee-chan? You got that bomb planted yet?"  
"yes. Get out of there as quickly as possible. It goes off in two minutes. Our ride will be waiting outside." I stared at the now-blank watch screen and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever Hee-chan."  
  
I began to quickly run through the maze-like building to the 'ride' Heero said was waiting outside. I had nearly made it outside when I heard running footsteps coming from behind me. I continued running, knowing that if I stopped, I wouldn't get out in time. I heard a shot being fired and a searing pain coursed from my lower abdomen throughout my entire body. 'I have to keep going. Or Heero will blame this on himself…"  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I heard a gunshot. My first thought was 'Kuso! Duo!' Fear over-took me as I found myself leaving the shuttle and looking worriedly at the base. I had the detonator clenched in my hand. Where was he? Tim was almost up and my mission came first; didn't it? I waited with baited breath until I saw him running towards the shuttle. I let out a deep sigh of relief and pulled the trigger when he was a mere ten feet away. He vanished in the resulting smoke and I covered my mouth, un-worried because I knew he had been far enough away to not get caught in the blast. However, the familiar feeling of panic swelled tightly as the smoke began to clear. I couldn't spot him anywhere. Had I made a mistake? Calculated the distance wrong? Fear and panic consumed me when I spotted him un-moving body a few feet away…  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I couldn't see. Everything was blurry and my head was throbbing. I could hear someone running towards me, but I didn't know who it was (mainly because I was face-down in the dirt). The last thing I remember was Heero, looking cold-faced as usual, pulling the detonation switch before I was engulfed in smoke. I had tried to continue running, but the pain had begun to overwhelm me and I collapsed. The person who had been running at me was now kneeled beside me, muttering something incoherent to me at the time.  
  
They turned me over and I drearily opened my eyes, if only slightly. I found myself looking up into those deep cobalt eyes, alit with worry and anger.  
  
"Heero…" And all went black.  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
He looked horrible. His clothes had been stained with blood coming from his lower abdomen.  
  
'Oh god… How could I have let this happen…'  
  
I tore off his blood-soaked shirt, removing my own green muscle shirt, applying pressure to the wound. He had lost consciousness and his breathing was shallow. I lifted him up as to not harm the wound any further and took him back to the shuttle. Sally gazed at me with a concerned look. "Let's just get back to my place. I'll drive, you look after Duo."  
  
She nodded and took him from my arms. I walked to the cockpit and began to drive the longest flight in my life…  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
When I finally regained consciousness I had no idea where I was. I sat up slowly, pain searing through my stomach, and looked around the dimly lit room. Everything was so… plain. "Must be in Heero's house…"  
  
I looked down at my clothes and only then did I notice my usual outfit had been replaced with a pair of pale blue pajamas. All of my stomach and some of my torso had been neatly bandaged. Now I was beginning to wonder who had done the bandaging. It looked quite a bit like Heero's work… I gazed about the dull room, trying to find something to do besides sitting here doing nothing.  
  
After seeing nothing to do, I slowly made my way to the hall, deciding to try and find Heero…  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I jumped when I felt a pair of arms drape gently and very loosely around my shoulders.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
I glared, trying to be angry, but I was too tired to care. He was giving me that goofy grin, trying to act apologetic.  
  
"Hey Hee-chan. I couldn't sleep so I decided to see what you were doing."  
  
"You should be in bed."  
  
He pouted, giving me a puppy-dog look with those un-bearable amethyst eyes. "But it's boring!" He whined, now pouting cutely. He dragged himself towards the couch, but, being the baka he is, he tripped on his own two feet and fell; right on top of me. He blushed and quickly scampered to the other side of the couch. I sat in the same position, filled with both shock and confusion, staying silent while lost in my thoughts. He changed his position from the other end of the couch, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yo, Heero, sorry 'bout that… I tripped and…"  
  
I held up a hand to quiet him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear him talk anymore. That little accident had just made me think more about what I was getting myself into… I was way in over my head…  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I watched him walk down the hallway quietly. He had told me to go back to my room, or I would 'injure myself further'. I watched him walk all the way to his room. He looked at me once again before shaking his head and going into his room. His eyes. I couldn't understand that look in his eyes. It didn't make any sense. He had seemed somehow different ever since I'd come back… I was confused. Somehow, sometime when I wasn't here, he had changed. He was no longer the emotionless soldier I had once grown to trust, who became my friend… That's all we were, wasn't it? Just friends. But it always seemed like he treated me differently… Less harsh than the others… Maybe I was just imagining things… I shrugged it off. I probably should be going back to my room, get some sleep… Maybe if I went to sleep, I might be able to figure something out, or get back to reality, either one. I put my hands behind my head and stretched out on the couch before standing up and heading for my room.  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I lay on my stiff bed, staring at the ceiling and pondering questions that never seemed to have an answer.  
  
'Why do I feel this way for him…?'  
  
The answer to that one was foggy, as were the rest. It was just something about him, something that made him 'stand out' from the others. Even when I had only first met him, I had felt the same, even if I had not shown it…  
  
I sighed, deciding drowning myself in questions wouldn't lead me to an answer. Maybe sleep would be a better solution. I stripped off my shirt and pants before burying myself in the blankets and drifted off to sleep…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't know where I was. All I could see was darkness, in every direction.  
  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, one around my neck, another around my chest. I lightly touched the hand on my chest with my right hand. I turned slightly to see who was softly breathing on my neck.  
  
"Duo…"  
  
A wind picked up, and before I know it, he was gone. A memory blown away by the wind…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I was shaken roughly awake.  
  
"Uh… five more minutes…" I complained, batting my hands in the air.  
  
"Baka! Wake up!"  
  
I lazily opened my eyes. "Huh? Oh, Hee-chan, it's you. What's up?" I was confused. He didn't usually storm into my room at one in the morning and shake me awake.  
  
"I have another mission. Get up."  
  
A mission? Was I going or something? Must have been pretty damn important if he decided to wake me up.  
  
"Yeah?" I yawned, sitting up. "So?"  
  
"So…" he began. I could see he was having difficulty saying this. He was stumbling over his own words. I urged him on.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something before I left. It's important and this mission may take… a while."  
  
I could tell something wasn't right. It wasn't like him to stumble over words like this, to be so indirect. "So tell me Hee-chan. Go ahead."  
  
H stared at the blankets and I looked at him worriedly. He gazed at me, with the most emotion I had ever seen in my life in his eyes, and leaned foreword, kissing me. I was shocked, beyond belief. I couldn't even breathe for a moment. He backed away slightly and whispered gently in my ear.  
  
"Aishiteru…"  
  
That was the last word he uttered, before leaving my alone in the room to drown in the many thoughts and emotions that swam in my head.  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
'It's important, and this mission may take… a while…'  
  
The words echoed through my head. I had gotten the call from Dr. J early in the morning, after the dream. He had told me that I had enough time to say my goodbyes to whomever may care, but for a while, I just sat and pondered. I knew there was only one person I had wanted to say goodbye to, and I didn't even know how to say it to him. Now, as I gazed out the window of the auto-piloted shuttle, still thinking about him, even though I had thought that it would get him off my mind, I now longed for him even more.  
  
Oh well, if this mission didn't kill me, then I would have to kill myself anyway. I could still remember that look on his face, a look of complete shock. I knew I should have explained to him what was going on, but he would have only tried to stop me. The shuttle landed roughly and I stepped off onto the already charred battlefield.  
  
This, would truly be my last mission.  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I hadn't spent long sitting in my thoughts. I knew something was wrong, or he would not have acted so strangely. I had already hacked into his laptop and was on a shuttle to Kasuri Point. To where I was sure he was there.  
  
Kasuri Point had another name, one that everyone knew. It was also known as 'massacre point' because each day, blood rained down on the battlefields there. Every day someone died.  
  
This was a suicide mission! That's why he had put everything out in the open before he left.  
  
'Damn! Why hadn't I seen this coming?!'  
  
I sighed. Yelling at myself wouldn't do any good. Now, all there was left to do was wait until the shuttle landed. But unfortunately for me, I have no patience. So once again, I began to ponder about earlier…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was jolted out of my thoughts when the shuttle abruptly landed. I looked out the foggy window. A bloody rain was already falling.  
  
'So this is what hell is like…'  
  
I didn't have much time to think seeing as if the shuttle stayed much longer, it would immediately become a target.  
  
I watched the shuttle leave, wondering how I would get back home, but I would worry about that later.  
  
I stared at the field. The blackish-red dirt stuck to the bottoms of my shoes as I walked about the large mass of land.  
  
Then I spotted him. He was standing there, facing me, about forty feet away, yet it seemed that he didn't, or rather, couldn't, see me. He was too far into his mission. I saw his lips form the familiar words 'Mission Complete' before he pressed the detonator in his hand and everything was engulfed in the upraise of smoke.  
  
When it cleared, he was still standing there, only now he was closer, about ten feet away. His arm dropped heavily to his side and his fingers relaxed as he dropped the detonator. He faintly mumbled "Duo…" before falling forewords. I ran up to him and caught him in a half-hug as if he were just a small child before speaking silently to myself.  
  
"Let's go home…"  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up both confused and baffled. I had no idea as to where I was and the surroundings confounded me. It looked almost like a hospital, but more… placid. The last thing I remember was pressing the detonation switch. Was he there? I couldn't even remember.  
  
"Hey! Hee-chan! You up?"  
  
I sighed deeply, holding my head. Yep, he was there. "I am not." I replied coldly, going back to my perfect soldier attitude. Hopefully, maybe, he wouldn't remember before. It WAS pretty early in the morning…  
  
"You're finally up Hee-chan!" He bounded into the room, his hair swaying back and forth.  
  
"Why do you have your hair down?" I questioned, looking at the golden-brown strands flowing over his shoulders and spilling down his sides.  
  
"Oh! Quat's sister made me take a shower! She works here. Anyhow, my clothes were all bloody and what not so I figured, 'what the hey! Might as well!' I just haven't re-braided my hair yet, it's still a bit damp. So how are you feeling Hee-chan?!" he leaped onto the bed, sitting on my legs and preventing me from moving. I winced as my legs were not prepared for such a jolt.  
  
"I'm fine…" I muttered, keeping up the attitude.  
  
"You sure? You looked pretty jostled before." I looked at the amethyst eyes filled with worry and smiles. "I'm fine Duo."  
  
He grinned and then began to speak again, this time softer. "Heero…"  
  
"Hm?" I looked at him. He was avoiding eye contact.  
  
He looked up at me, his eyes sparkling with determination. "Aishiteru!"  
  
If that didn't shock me enough, what he did then left me speechless for quite some time.  
  
He held my face lightly with his hands and stared at me with those amethyst eyes. They were still sparkling, only this time, they were daring me to get closer.  
  
"Aishiteru, Heero Yuy."  
  
He repeated himself before moving his face closer to mine.  
  
'Kuso. This is not happening…'  
  
I told myself before he closed his eyes and brought it into a full-fledged kiss. I pushed at his shoulder with my hand but his grip was strong. Soon, I found my hand relaxing and leaving his shoulder as I began to realize, this is what I wanted. I ran my fingers through his still damp hair as I kissed him back passionately. We broke apart for breath, and for the first time ever, I actually believed life was worth living… 


End file.
